I Wake Up Screaming!
I Wake Up Screaming! is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the tenth case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Monetary City. Plot fter discovering Deathstalker's plans for cloning evil clowns for upcoming Halloween parade, the Liberty Agency went to Elm Town, where Nile is work at costume factory for Halloween Party. Abraham and the player went to Elm Apartments for investigating, but they heard a woman scream and rushed to the 3rd floor of the apartment, where they discovered the body of LNC presenter Keith Jodd stabbed into his stomach on the bed. The five people were labelled as suspects: Ariana Largo (victim's girlfriend), Gregory D. Romero (horror writer), Nile Donovan (custome owner), Denis Bloxham (worker), and Jane Inman (party attendant). While searching for evidences, Abraham found a scalp of the victim's hair and vomits in horror. But Screechy attacks him and the player managed to fends off him with toilet spray before they run off from restroom. Mid-investigation, Liberty R&D Center gave a press conference in support for making more evil clowns army. Later, Nile Donovan blamed himself for Keith's murder and believed he was going to be the next victim. Despite all the drama involving Deathstalker's scheme, it was revealed that the killer was Keith's girlfriend, Ariana Largo. Afraid of her fate after she tired to denying what happened, Ariana admitted to killing her boyfriend. Ariana said she hates about how Keith had acting strange after he leaves her to work at Elm Town. Crying, Ariana said she was a victim of being molested by Keith and his friends and mocking her on how she acts as a helpless victim in his favorite horror movie. Ariana tried many time to break her relationship with him, but he refuse and threaten her to expose her pictures on Friendnet if she did it. Ariana had lose her temper and, disguised as a copy of evil clown she got it from Screechy, stabbing Keith in the bed with kitchen knife and hide them into the garbage, pretend it to be witness of the gruesome murder. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 10 years in Liberty Psychiatric Clinic and 15 years in prison, totally 25 years imprisonemnt. During Nightmare at Elm City (4/6), Abraham and the player talked to Nile to find out about Deathstalker's reason to kill him. Nile did not know about Deathstalker but pointed the team to the nightclub, since they had been hiding there. The team found a map with Nile's point. Nile said Deathstalker creating the clone of Screechy through copy machine, an act he was fighting against. He left the principality when Deathstalker threatened to terrorized people and moved across City Hall to raise awareness about the Halloween parade. Meanwhile, Hisao requested the help of the player to investigate Gertrude's background. They went to Elm Downtown, Gertrude's birth home, and found her cell phone, which contained corrupted files. Nadia did not find anything that would expose Gertrude's husband as the evil clown, but she found a photo of her with Jayden and their son Zach. As Gertrude refuse about reason of her son's death, the team made a second visit to Elm Downtown. They find out that Screechy have killed Zach like he killed a woman from opening scene for unknown reason. Later, the team deduced Screechy's clone were the key to Deathstalker's success. The Liberty Agency then headed to City Hall's main street to discover the R&D Center connection to the criminal organization and investigate the lab. Summary Victim *'Keith Jodd' Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Ariana Largo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has sore throat. *The suspect takes sleep pills. *The suspect eats candy apple. *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has sore throat. *The suspect takes sleep pills. *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleep pills. *The suspect eats candy apple. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has sore throat. *The suspect takes sleep pills. *The suspect eats candy apple. *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats candy apple. *The suspect has blond hair. Killer's Profile *The killer has sore throat. *The killer takes sleep pills. *The killer eats candy apple. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Nightmare at Elm City (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Monetary City Category:Copyrighted Images